Phantom's War: Death's Call
by phantomdancer1514
Summary: Sequel to Phantoms War: With the rest of the world finally making headway in the war not many care that Amity Park has official fallen into the clutches of the ghosts. With Phantom there to watch over the citizens will things get better...or worse?


The world is not fair. One moment college is easy as pie then the next I have two group projects, three papers, two tests, and three quizzes all due in the same week. I mean come on that's a bit excessive isn't it… Well now that I've given you all my lame excuse for not posting this sequel for months afterwards I think I'll just give you what you want.

I do not own Danny Phantom

* * *

The ground shook and dust fell from the ceiling into Jasmine Fesnton's bright orange hair. She shook her head in order to dislodge the dust and returned to the letter that she had been writing. Her elegant long script covered the paper.

_Dear Mom and Dad_

_Spain is currently doing better then most of the other countries. The rebel alliance have been a great help in pushing back the ghost king's army. We have managed to gain a lot of ground. My commander says that we have never been this close to victory. At least I think that's what he said. My Spanish is still not very good._

_How are things back home? Are they just as good as things here? I hope so. If they are then that means that the war will be over soon. After all, if ground zero I doing better than the rest of the world must not be far behind._

_Has there been and word from Uncle Vald? I hope he's ok._

_Love _

_Jazz_

She sat back in her bunk and let out a huge sigh. If all went well she could be home any day now. That is she hoped so.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

Plasmius sat slumped against the wall of the cell he was being kept in. His black hair had fallen from his usual horns and became grimy. He sat with his back leaning against a corner and his wrists propped up on his bent knees. Seven months in a cold stone room has done quite a number on the once immaculate man. A gold band, created by Technus, was around his wrist. It forced him to stay in his ghost form. This meant no escape via his human form.

The large wooden door on the far wall of his cell opened. In the doorway stood Spectra. His eyes watched her with anger and hatred.

She smirked.

"Well, it seems that someone is still alive." She crowed as she stepped into the room with the door closing behind her.

He remained silent.

"What no ranting and threats today?" she mocked.

His eyes returned forward.

"Hmm. It seems that you are determined to ignore me. I suppose that's fine. After all you've given me so much I suppose I can't ask anymore of you. I mean if it wasn't for you this war wouldn't even have begun."

No reaction

"All that pain and misery to feed on had done wonders for my complexion. Especially from Amity. That place has always held a special spot in my heart."

His eyes remained cold.

"Did you know that I had my first ever mortal kill there? His was a rather cute boy, black hair with blue eyes. I was so proud to have received first blood."

He closed his eyes.

"He had a sister you know. She was there when I killed him. Quite a pretty little thing with her red hair. I hope that I can send her to see her brother."

He clenched his fists and bit his tongue.

She waited a bit for everything to sink in. She then began to walk to the door. She opened it and just before the finally left said

"I'm an empath Vlad. You don't need to show signs of pain in order for me to know you're hurting."

After she closed the door it took only a second for the reaction she wanted.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

A disgusting smile slinked across her face.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam sat on her bed at the Fenton's household. After Jazz moved out Mr. and Mrs. Fenton turned their house into a permanent safe house for everyone that was underage. She shared Jazz's old room with five other girls. Three of witch (get it? ;) ) shall remain unnamed. Her bed was the closest to the window. The green ecto shield encompassed the house.

Outside the window and on the other side of the shield a black and white blur zipped passed her window.

In less than a second she was out of bed. It only took her a few more to get out of the house.

* * *

Sooo how was that. Did I make Spectra enough of a bitch? I hope I did. I really hate her.

One again I'm sorry for the huge delay in getting the first chapter out but I've already told you the reasons. Now I've been assigned a class project. I mean come on. It's hard enough to get five people to work together let alone a whole class!

Review if you'd like.


End file.
